


Zenoheld takes public transit to Applebees

by GravDanger



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Unsanitary, cw for mentions of zenohelf having bad at sex disorder, not like sexual unsanitary tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravDanger/pseuds/GravDanger
Summary: Zenoheld takes public transit to Applebees
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Lync Bakugan walks out of his room and into living room of vestal palace. He sits down next to Shadow Prove. 

"Wow Shadow Prove from the hit show, Bakugan New Vestroia, I sure do love being trans!" 

"Same here, Lync [lastname] from the same hit show, Bakugan New Vestroia. Being trans is great and makes us very much more powerful then everyone else who isn't trans" 

Shadow Prove and Lync [redacted] start to laugh as Gus Grav walks into the room with Spectra Phantom

Spectra Phantom sits down on a chair across from Lync Bakugan and Shadow Prove, with Gus sitting on the floor next to him. 

"Hey guys, its me Spectra Phantom from Bakugan New Vestroia and also Bakugan Mechtigon Surge, I couldn't help but over hear you two talking about how great it is to be trans and I couldnt agree more, I just finished pegging my boyfriend Gus Grav from the show Bakugan New Vestroia and Mechtigon Surge because we both are also trans and we have sex all the time and its much better and more pleasureable then cis sex is." 

The four of them all laughed 

All of the sudden Hydron (is his lastname zenoheld too? is zenoheld the last name or like a first name?? hello, help... help) hydrom bakugan runs into the room and crashes onto a different couch, dramatically crying. 

The other four in the room are still laughing and ignore him. Hydron bakugan new vestroia continued to cry but even louder now. 

Spectra sighs with annoyance, "Jesus fucking christ Hydron, WHAT!?!?" 

Hydron Bakugan looks up "oh, you see I have found myself in a perdicament... I took my fathers car out. but due to being gay (and trans) I cannot drive and i wrecked it. When he finds out, he will be so angry with me. What do I do my beloved friends who care about me and love me so much" 

Lync [lastname] was the first one to speak "Hydron, I genuinly dislike you as a person and this is very out of character for me to say, but the way your father treats you is garbage and that sucks. Have you tried killing him? he can't find out you wrecked the car if you commit a murder against him" 

Hydron from Bakugan was about to reply to Lync from Bakugan, when King Zenoheld walked into the room, angry. "Hydron you fucked up! What have you done to my car, now how am I supposed to go to Applebees (this fic is not sponsered or endorsed by Applebees LLC), everyday you find a new way to dissapoint me son." 

Shadow Prove was the next one to talk "Have you thought of taking a bus to get to applebees little cis boy, little cisgender man, little cishet dummy male, fuck you" 

Zerolikes looked in confusion at the group "The what??" 

"the fucking bus dumbass, you know... public transit, you absolute fucking moron, you never heard of a fucking bus" someone says, but I'm too lazy to decide whos talking rn, lets says its Mylene... Mylene walks into the room and says that, she is also trans btw

"yeah, theres a bus station right outside the palace, just wait there for the bus and it will take you to fucking applebees" Volt Luster, whos also from bakugan and is trans walks in the room and says. 

Zegohelp gave a quick weary look but changed back to a serious face again " Alright then, I have to get to Applebees right away, they have $1 double dozen crunch shrimp with any steak entrée, good bye assholes" 

Zembabwe leaves the palace to go wait outside for the bus to take him to Applebees 

Shadow Prove from Bakugan pulls out a full sized bong from his pocket, how did he do that, "hey my wonderful friends, and Hydron, lets get high and smoke weed and get high!" everyone cheered and laughed 

They all then found out later that night that king megaman zerolikes died in horrific bus accident, where the bus just fucking hit him, down with cis baybee!!!!


	2. zenoheld takes public transit to applebees - final remix -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe we should look at the issue from a different perpective,,,
> 
> updated the tags for this badboy too

Extremely disliked character, King Zenoheld from Bakugan: New Vestroia stood out side the vestal palace. He peaks at his phone to see the time, smiling as he sees vestal Jason Derulo flash on the screen from the song he was listening to on spotify (dot) com. 

He sighs, "oh vestal Jason derulo... I miss my wife... I miss her a lot..." 

King Invader Zim, looks down solomly but realised hes standing in a puddle of piss. he sighs again and doesnt think to like, move out of the piss or anything like a normal person. It's too late anyways, it soaked through his New Balance sneakers and his socks were now wet. 

Zenohelf was too busy thinking about how his extremely hot milf wife was taken from him too soon. But what he didn't know was that she faked her own assasination to get away from him and his awful pipe laying skills, she then told the vestal tabloids about how awful Zemoballs was at sex.

Zerolikes never saw the news, he can't read...

While deep in thought, music playing too loud for the outside world to peak through to the enigma that was zenoheads mind, he didn't see the danger that was approching him 

Someone yelled out "Oh shit! is that King Zenoheld??? Wait... what is that? Holy shit its a bus!! Look out!! There's a bus coming! Oh my god, he can hear us... he has airpods in, oh my god zeepoheep MOVE!!!" but it was too late. 

The bus hits Zzzzzzeememvv:oboobooooaawhvrm3m388xdkdkw22aa6z7hsmfmbqa &!&&@&×>!7:《°€~■:v__+<>2[39  
killing him on impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was driving the bus :)  
> down with cis BAYBEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt remember lyncs last name im sorry guys 
> 
> anyways transphobes and terfs fucking eat shit i will manifest and spread black mold into your homes
> 
> also thank you jam for coining the name zerolikes i love you


End file.
